Hookahs and waterpipes for smoking typically utilize a chamber which is at least partially filled with water or another liquid. A source of smoke, such as bowl containing tobacco, is placed above or beside the chamber and is in communication with the chamber at a point under with surface of water via a tube. A smoker draws by inhaling through a tube in connection with the chamber above the level of the liquid, the vacuum pressure created draws smoke from the source of the smoke into the chamber where it passes through the liquid into the inhalation tube and is inhaled by a smoker. The water chamber is typically near the bottom of the device above a base on which the device sits during use. The smoke source is typically placed above the water chamber and connected thereto by a downward extending tube.
Tipping or bumping these known water pipes during use can result in a spill that needs to be cleaned up. In the event of such a spill, due to the exposure of the water to smoke, this can result in staining of clothing or objects on which the water is spilled. Thus, most such pipes are intended for stationary use.
A water pipe that is intended for handheld use and that is spill resistant would be an improvement in the art. Such a pipe that had interchangeable tips for different uses would be a further improvement in the art.